UN EXTRAÑO REGALO
by Melinka Arasy
Summary: Un regalo para Bulma en el dia de su cumpleaños


UN EXTRAÑO REGALO

Después de la gran batalla contra Cell, la tierra vivía sus primeros años de tranquilidad; Goten, el segundo hijo de Gokú, era tan amigo de Trunks que la Corporación Cápsula parecía ser su hogar. Bulma y Vegeta vivían juntos, los gritos de ella y el insoportable orgullo del otro, era para ellos vivir en paz.

Un día, en el jardín de la Corporación, los niños descansaban de su entrenamiento, Trunks se veía algo preocupado cuando preguntó a su amigo:

\- ¿qué le puedo regalar a mi mamá para su cumpleaños?  
\- dulces, pasteles, tortas...- Goten le contestó al tiempo que saboreaba su sugerencia.  
\- ¿estás pensando en ti o en mi mamá?  
\- ¿acaso no le gustan?  
\- déjate de tonteras, Goten, y ayúdame a pensar.

En esos mismos momentos Vegeta estaba refunfuñando en su cápsula de gravedad _"maldita mujer, ¿quién se cree?, por su culpa estoy muerto de hambre... mhmm quizás ya volvió de las compras, mejor iré a ver"._

Goten y Trunks, al percatarse de que venía Vegeta, esperaban que este ya los volviera a regañar por estar descansando, pero él nisiquiera los vio ya que su único objetivo era ir en busca de comida. Cuando llegó a la cocina sonrió para si cuando vio a su mujer que ya comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo.

\- ¿y tú cómo qué paraste tus entrenamientos tan temprano? -preguntó con curiosidad Bulma.  
\- ¡Que te importa, mujer! además apúrate que tengo hambre.  
\- si oye, mira como me apuro... - Pero ella se compadeció de él ya que no había comido nada en todo la mañana, así es que comenzó a apurarse sin que el saiya lo notara mayormente, pero una pregunta asaltó su pensamiento - Vegeta, ¿has visto a los niños?.  
\- no, jugando deben estar ese par de mocosos vagos e inútiles.  
\- ¡no hables así de ellos y anda a buscarlos si no quieres prepararte tu mismo tu almuerzo!  
\- ¡maldita sea, mujer!

Y así el saiya partió en busca de ellos a regañadientes y los encontró conversando en la terraza "¡¿se puede saber en qué están perdiendo el tiempo?!" les gritó llamándoles la atención. Los niños quedaron pálidos del susto y no sabían que responder.

\- pa-pá, es que... es que hablábamos sobre el cumpleaños de mi mamá.  
\- es decir si que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, ya muévanse, Bulma nos espera para comer.

Goten se adelantó rápidamente al escuchar la palabrita mágica: comer.

\- Trunks, ¿así que tu madre estará de cumpleaños?, eso quiere decir que hará una de sus estúpidas fiestas e invitará a los estúpidos de sus amigos.

Trunks no tenía que contestar porque su padre parecía estar hablando solo. Luego, una vez en la comedor, todos se deleitaron al ver la mesa repleta de comida. _"a pesar de todo esta mujer si sabe alegrarme el día"_ se dijo a si mismo el saiya.

\- Vegeta ¿te gusta lo que preparé?  
\- con hambre todo es bueno - fue su escueta respuesta.  
\- ¡qué eres pesado!  
\- ¡ya cállate un rato que sea mujer!

En el otro lado de la mesa los niños aún pensaban en su conversación anterior, Trunks pensaba y pensaba en cual sería un buen regalo para su madre y Goten se preguntaba por qué a su amigo no le había gustado su idea de dulces, tortas y pasteles, si a él le parecería genial que le hicieran un regalo así.

\- pero Vegeta reconócelo, cocino espectacularmente bien.  
\- ¡estás loca, mujer!  
\- dímelo solo una vez... por favor.  
\- sueña, además ya terminé.

El se levantó y se marchó a entrenar mientras escuchaba los gritos de ella.

\- ¡¿te gusta hacerme gritar, Vegeta?!  
\- _claro que si... siempre que no sea en mi oído..._

Recién en ese momento ella se percató de que los niños la miraban mientras susurraban entre si, "y a ustedes ¿qué les pasa?" les preguntó casi molesta.

\- no, nada mamá -le respondió su hijo.  
\- ¿acaso te pondrás igual de orgulloso que tu padre que nunca me dice lo que piensa o lo que le pasa? - Bulma ya comenzaba a enojarse.  
\- ¿qué es ser orgulloso? - interrumpió el pequeño Goten.  
\- si mamá ¿qué es ser orgulloso?

Por primera vez Bulma no podía contestar, no por que no supiera, sino porque iva a poner de ejemplo a Vegeta pero no sabía por donde comenzar a describirlo y solo atinó a decir: "ser como Vegeta". Luego se paró y se fue al laboratorio a trabajar, además ella era una científica ¿como le podían venir con este tipo de preguntas tan complicadas?.

\- ¿cómo es tu papá, Trunks?  
\- es orgulloso...  
\- ah...

Pero lógicamente ninguno de los dos había entendido la "explicación" de Bulma.

\- algo tengo claro Goten, a mi mamá no le gusta que mi papá sea orgulloso.  
\- si eso yo también lo entendí.

Los niños se miraron maliciosamente cruzandoles por sus cabecitas la misma idea.

\- ...pero la última vez que llamamos a Shen Long nos castigaron por mucho tiempo... - recordó Goten.  
\- si, pero si no lo hago sería de miedoso y mi papá se enojaría conmigo por cobarde. Además si nos pillaron esa vez fue porque no nos pudimos comer todos lo pasteles que pedimos. Esta vez lo haremos bien.  
\- pero tu mamá escondió el radar del Dragón para que no volviéramos a reunir las esferas.  
\- si, tienes razón, pero debe de estar en alguna de las cápsulas que están en su habitación ¿vamos a buscarlo?.

Y así los niños se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de Bulma, ahí encontraron una infinidad de cápsulas, el trabajo de revisarlas sería arduo. Habían albumes de fotos, revistas, cartas, bibliotecas, en fin, diversas cosas pero no lo que buscaban.

En un descuido, Goten deja caer una cápsula sobre la cama y cuando la iva a recoger, Bulma entra en la habitación, los niños, instintivamente, se esconden bajo la cama sin ser descubiertos. Ella, cansada de una tarde de trabajo, había decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso tirándose sobre la cama. Al poco rato Vegeta aparece, él también estaba cansado.

\- ¿y ahora qué haremos, Trunks? - le susurro a su amigo.  
\- quedarnos callados y esperar... - le respondió en el mismo tono.  
\- pero yo tengo que volver a mi casa luego - se comenzó a preocupar el pequeño Son.  
\- ¿acaso quieres que mi papá nos descubra?, ¡si no te callas y mantienes tu Ki oculto, eso pasará y llegarás a tu casa de una patada!

Los niños guardaron un completo silencio pudiendo así, escuchar la conversación de los adultos:

\- ¿ y a ti qué te pasa? - preguntó el príncipe a su mujer, ella nunca se tomaba esos descansos.  
\- solo estoy cansada, me ha tocado bastante pesado el día. Pero a ti si te ocurre algo.  
\- ¡¿de qué hablas, mujer?!, ya empezaste a desvariar...  
\- como de costumbre llegas todo ensangrentado de tus entrenamientos.  
\- ¡no me molestes!  
\- traeme el botiquín del baño, es una de las cápsulas que hay ahí.

Él, como de costumbre, hace lo que ella le dice a regañadientes.

\- ¿y qué tiene esta otra cápsula? - le preguntó el saiya desde el baño.  
\- el radar de las esferas.  
\- que eres loca, ¿para qué lo tienes aquí?  
\- ¿para qué crees?... para que tu hijo no lo encuentre.

Vegeta vuelve junto a Bulma y ella comienza a curarle sus heridas. Para ella este era un buen momento, por muy fuerte que él fuera, el desinfectar sus heridas igual le resultaba incómodo, claro que nunca él lo admitiría.

\- pero Vegeta quédate tranquilo ¿acaso te duele?  
\- yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, ¿crees que una cosa tan insignificante como esta, pueda molestarme?

La verdad era que a cada contacto de la piel con el desinfectante él se arrugaba entero. Para distraerse abrió la cápsula que Goten había dejado sobre la cama.

\- Bulma, ¡¿qué significa esto?!  
\- ¿qué cosa hombre?

Él le pasa el contenido de la cápsula, es decir un montón de fotos y cartas con algo en común: Yamcha.

\- ¡¿con qué derecho trajinas mis cosas?!  
\- ¡¿qué yo qué?!... estaba sobre la cama, ¿acaso estabas recordando amores pasados?  
\- ¿acaso estas celoso?  
\- ¿celoso yo?, soy un príncipe saiayajins, jamás siento celos y menos de un insecto como ese.  
\- si estas celoso...

Cuando él le iva a contestar ella le da un beso dejándolo sin palabras.

\- ya sabes como es de curioso Trunks, de seguro él la dejó afuera.

A Trunks, que estaba bajo la cama, no le pareció mucho este comentario.

\- ¡mamá, yo no soy curioso!  
\- cállate que tu papá nos va a oír - le recordó su amigo susurrándole.  
\- ¿y los niños, Bulma?  
\- no sé, estarán en el jardín jugando.  
\- ¡que desconsiderada eres con tu hijo! - le dijo Vegeta en un tono bastante irónico.  
\- ¡miren quien lo dice! - le contestó Bulma en una forma que denotaba el enojo que comenzaba a aparecer.

Los dos se levantaron de inmediato a buscarlos, cosa que los niños aprovecharon para salir de su escondite, tomar el radar y salir de ahí.

\- tengo hambre - a Goten ya le comenzaba a crujir el estomago.  
\- si yo también, vamos a la cocina.

Una vez ahí encontraron a Vegeta con medio cuerpo dentro del refrigerador buscando comida y no abandonó su posición cuando le preguntó a los chicos "¿y ustedes donde demonios estaban?... anda a avisarle a tu madre que estas aquí".

Al poco rato él volvió junto a su madre.

\- Goten, después de comer, Vegeta y Trunks te irán a dejar a tu casa para que Milk no se enfade.  
\- yo no, tengo que entrenar - objetó el saiya.  
\- ¡mentiroso! nunca entras tan tarde a la cámara de gravedad - le recordó su mujer.  
\- ¡pero hoy si!.  
\- bueno como quieras, pero tendrás que llevar tu almohada a la cápsula - le informó Bulma.  
\- p-pero ¿por qué? - preguntó incrédulo.  
\- porque hoy dormiré sola.  
\- pero si nosotros dormimos juntos - argumentó comenzando a preocuparse.  
\- pero hoy no - fue la escueta respuesta de Bulma.  
\- grrr... ya esta bien, Goten, Trunks, vámonos.

En el camino los niños se organizaron para el día siguiente juntarse muy temprano a reunir las esferas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Trunks entra intempestivamente a la habitación de sus padres que aun dormían "¡mamá!...¡mamá!".

\- ¿qué pasa Trunks? tu madre esta dormida - le preguntó su padre con voz de sueño.  
\- me voy a casa de Goten, papá.  
\- ¡¿de qué estas hablando niño?! es muy temprano, aun nisiquiera amanece.  
\- es que... es que iremos de día de campo con su familia...  
\- ¿qué?, ¿la loca de Milk organizó un paseo y no invitó a esta otra loca?  
\- ¡Vegeta, te escuche!, levántate y anda a dejarlo - le llamó la atención Bulma quien en ese momento comenzaba a despertar.  
\- ¿y por qué no vas tu, mujer?  
\- no es necesario, Goten me espera en el jardín, así que sigan durmiendo.  
\- entonces adiós Trunks, y hazle caso en todo a Gohan y a Milk - le recalcó su madre.  
\- Bulma, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso al niño? ¿acaso quieres que sea igual de tonto que ellos?, te recuerdo que una está más loca que tu y el otro se cree un ridículo superheroe.  
\- ¡ Vegeta, ya cállate! - le respondió al tiempo que lo golpeaba con la almohada.

Al poco rato los dos niños encendieron el radar, tras visualizar las esferas partieron en su búsqueda, cosa que no demoraron demasiado, y una vez reunidas, invocaron a Shen Long "¡Shen Long, aparece y cumple nuestro deseo!"

\- Shen Long, deseo que mi papá deje de ser orgulloso - pidió Trunks.  
\- eso esta fuera de mis posibilidades... - respondió el gran dragón.

Los niños no contaban con este impedimento...

\- Shen Long, ¿y por un mes? - preguntó Trunks mirando hacia el suelo mientras Goten ya pensaba en que era una buena alternativa regalarle a Bulma muchos dulces y pasteles.  
\- Eso también esta fuera de mis posibilidades...  
\- ¿y por una semana? - inquirió ya perdiendo las esperanzas.  
\- lo siento, eso tampoco puedo, esta fuera de mis posibilidades...  
\- ¡Oye ¿acaso puedes cumplir algún deseo o acaso lo único que puedes contestarme es _'esta fuera de mis posibilidades'_?! - le reprochó Trunks comenzándose a enfadar mientras cruzaba sus brazos y comenzaba a mirar al dragón con cara de odio.  
\- A ver, a ver... - a Shen Long le comenzó a correr una gota por la frente mientras pensaba en qué le podía ofrecer al pequeño, se dio cuenta de inmediato que esta vez no se conformarían con dulces o juguetes... - un día, eso es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer.  
\- Yupi!... Shen Long te pido que mi padre no sea orgulloso el día del cumpleaños de mi madre.  
\- deseo concedido, ¿cuál será su siguiente deseo? - dijo por fin el dragón.

Trunks miró a su amigo, el no había pensado en el segundo deseo...

\- ...¿dulces?... - pregunto inocentemente Goten.  
\- deseo concedido... _estos si que son mis niños..._ \- mientras Shen Long desaparecía y las esferas se dispersaban, aparecieron muchísimos dulces.

Los dos niños demoraron más en comerse todo lo que habían pedido que en reunir las esferas "este dragón es un fiasco, cuando uno le pide algo realmente importante se hace más problemas" le comentó Trunks a su amigo. Después los chicos se separaron para volver a sus respectivos hogares.

\- hola Trunks, ¿tienes hambre? - lo recibió su madre.  
\- no mamá, gracias, ¿y mi papá?

Ella realmente se extraño de que su hijo no quisiera comer pero no le dio mayor importancia, quizás estaba bastante cansado después de su largo día de picnic.

\- tu padre está en el dormitorio, estaba cansado y ya se fue a dormir.  
\- y tu, mamá, ¿qué vas a hacer?  
\- me quedaré trabajando toda la noche, es que estoy muy atrasada con un prototipo de una robot que debo presentar la próxima semana.  
\- pero mamá, ¿acaso se te olvidó que mañana es tu cumpleaños y vendrán todos a visitarte?  
\- no te preocupes Trunks, mañana no vendrá nadie porque no haré una fiesta, bien sabes como le desagradan esas cosas a tu padre, así es que solo lo celebraremos tu y yo, iremos al centro comercial y al parque de diversiones, ya veras que lo pasaremos muy bien - le sonrió su madre mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.  
\- ¿y mi papá? - preguntó no muy convencido.  
\- a tu padre no lo mortificaremos con esto, que se vaya a entrenar a las montañas...

Después de esta conversación ella se fue al laboratorio y Trunks, bastante triste, fue a saludar a su padre.

\- hola papá - su voz sonaba tan triste y desilusionada.  
\- ¿y a ti qué demonios te pasa, enano?  
\- no...nada, papá  
\- ya habla de una vez o quieres que te haga decir que te pasa a golpes...  
\- es que... es que... mi mamá no hará ninguna fiesta mañana porque a ti no te gustan - le contó conteniendo sus lagrimas.  
\- ¡¿y desde cuando tu madre se preocupa de lo que me gusta o no?!... - le dio pena la cara de su hijo así que bajó el tono de su voz para continuar - ...ya se que a ti te gustan esas estupideces... te aseguro que aunque ella diga que no, los inútiles de sus amigos igual vendrán a celebrar.  
\- no se papá, además me dijo que solo lo celebraríamos ella y yo.  
\- ...¿y yo? - preguntó el saiya suponiendo la respuesta.  
\- entrenando en las montañas.  
\- ¡ahora si que estamos bien, ahora me organizará mis entrenamiento esta mujer!, ¡cada día se esta volviendo más loca!... eso me pasa por darle tanta confianza a una simple terrícola, maldito el día en que se me ocurrió volver a este planeta, ¡y ella que me sedujo también!... algún hechizo debe haberme hecho porque con lo fea, loca y gruñona que es, yo jamás me habría fijado en ella...

Vegeta siguió alegando largo rato antes de darse cuenta que su hijo se había quedado dormido, al poco rato él también.

Horas más tarde, cuando el reloj marcó la media noche y con ello el inicio del día del cumpleaños de Bulma, Vegeta despertó y no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Mientras divagaba quien sabe que cosas, siente el perfume de su mujer en la almohada y un pensamiento cruza por su cabeza, deseaba ir por ella al laboratorio, la quería ahí con él y con su hijo, no pudo contenerse y fue por ella, nisiquiera su autodiscurso de que él es el príncipe de los saiayajins que no necesitaba a nadie y que no podía rebajarse de esa manera, lo habría detenido, en ese momento esto no tenía importancia porque su orgullo no le molestaba.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio la encontró sentada frente a un mesón tomando café, cuando ella lo vio no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

\- Vegeta, ¡¿pasó algo?!

Él no sabía que contestar, sentía una especie de vergüenza, era como si su orgullo, al abandonarlo, hubiese dejado en su lugar una total inseguridad.

\- ...no...no, no pasa nada... Bulma.  
\- ¿y entonces?  
\- no me puedo dormir... - le contestó casi inaudiblemente.  
\- ¿y qué quieres que haga?, ¿acaso quieres que te vaya a cantar una canción de cuna? - Bulma comenzaba a impacientarse, él la estaba desesperando con tantos rodeos.

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se retiró del laboratorio. Ella al no escuchar respuesta a su 'agresión' se dio cuenta de que realmente algo le pasaba.

\- ¿qué te ocurre? - le preguntó cuando lo alcanzó en el pasillo.  
\- ...te...te echaba de menos...

Bulma quedó con la boca abierta, ahora si que estaba segura de que algo le ocurría, en todos los años desde que lo conocía nunca le había dicho que la necesitaba, por eso no hizo nada más que irse con él a su habitación. Una vez ahí se cambio de ropa y se percató de que Trunks estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿llevo al niño a su cama? - ella preguntó.  
\- no ¿por qué?  
\- ¡oye, tu siempre lo retas por cobarde cuando quiere dormir aquí con nosotros!

Pero él nada contestó y ambos se acostaron.

\- Vegeta ¿por qué no me dices que te pasa que ya me estas preocupando?

Él solo por respuesta estiró su brazo y acercó para si a su hijo y a su mujer.

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono sonó, para sorpresa de Bulma y Trunks, Vegeta contestó .

\- Aló, buenos días.  
\- Buenos días, ¿Bulma se encontrará? - preguntó la voz en el teléfono.  
\- está durmiendo aun, ¿tu eres Krilin, verdad?  
\- Ve-vegeta... si soy yo, y llamaba por el cumpleaños de Bulma.  
\- supongo que tu y el resto de los muchachos vendrán a su fiesta.  
\- ¿nos estás invitando? - inquirió con curiosidad Krilin.  
\- ¿acaso ustedes no son sus amigos?... lo mínimo que pueden hacer es venir a visitarla en esta fecha tan especial para ella.  
\- s-si... pero creíamos que tu no nos querías en la Corporación Cápsula - dijo con incredulidad cambiandose el auricular de oído por si estaba escuchando mal.  
\- considero que el cumpleaños de ella es un buen momento para juntarnos a entrenar y hacer la ocasión mucho más amena.  
\- ...pe-pero Vegeta... ¿te encuentras bien?

Bulma se sentó en la cama producto del shock, esto se sumaba a lo de la noche anterior, ¿Vegeta estaba organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños?, ¿Vegeta iva a entrenar con aquellos "inútiles"?

\- mira Krilin, te comunico con Bulma que acaba de despertar, adiós, nos vemos a la tarde.  
\- hola Krilin - saludo casi por inercia porque su preocupación estaba con Vegeta.  
\- Bulma, ¿qué le pasa a Vegeta?  
\- realmente no lo sé, desde anoche que está raro.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando el saiya bajó a la cocina, tenía hambre y pensó que Bulma y Trunks también debían de tener, preparó el desayuno y lo subió al dormitorio. Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, él siempre le decía a Bulma que esas eran cosas que debían hacer las mujeres "¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO, VEGETA?!".

Pero él nada respondió, solo se limitó a comer junto a su hijo. Ella solo atinó a tocarle la frente buscando algún síntoma de enfermedad y como no lo encontró se levantó, después de todo, ahora tendría mucho que hacer debido a la reunión que él había organizado.

La verdad es que las cosas no le avanzaban para nada debido a que solo pensaba la posible causa de este cambio radical en su pareja.

Después de una mañana en que padre e hijo compartían, como nunca, técnicas guerreras, y una escapada al centro comercial para buscar un regalo para Bulma, comenzaron a llegar los invitados.

Bulma observaba perpleja a Vegeta, no podía creer que él estuviera conversando tan animosamente con todo el mundo, hasta hablaba con el Maestro Roshi a pesar de lo vulgar que siempre lo había encontrado.

Pero su sociabilidad estuvo a punto de acabarse cuando se percató de que Yamcha estaba abrazando a su mujer y rápidamente se acercó hasta ellos.

\- Bulma, ¡¿qué significa esto?!  
\- ¿qué cosa, Vegeta?  
\- que este gusano te este abrazando.  
\- pero si solo me está felicitando por mi cumpleaños.  
\- ¡Bulma, sabes bien cuan celoso me pongo cuando alguien se te acerca demasiado!

Ningún invitado pudo comentar el hecho ya que todos estaban perplejos, ¡VEGETA ESTABA RECONOCIENDO, PÚBLICAMENTE, ESTAR CELOSO!. La situación se puso bastante tensa pero justo llegaron Picoro y Dende haciendo olvidar el asunto rápidamente.

\- Hola a todos - saludo Dende diriguiendose donde estaba Gohan y Krilin.  
\- Hola... Bulma, tenemos que hablar - le dijo Picoro.

Ambos se separaron del grupo para conversar.

\- ahora que llegó Picoro podríamos entrenar algo - propuso Vegeta.

Proposición, que a pesar de considerar insólita por parte de quien venía, todos los guerreros aceptaron gustosos.

Mientras Vegeta peleaba con Gohan le alababa sus cualidades guerreras y le dijo que para él sería un honor enseñarle su Big Bang Attack ...¿cómo era posible que el príncipe de los saiayajins quisiera compartir con el hijo de "kakaroto" una de sus mejores técnicas?. Picoro, que logró escuchar esta plática gracias a su fino oído, no pudo menos que manifestar "este maldito Vegeta debiera quedarse así por el resto de su vida".

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida todos los guerreros pararon de entrenar, Bulma, que ya había sido enterada por Picoro sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con Vegeta, no quería castigar a los niños ya que en el fondo todo había sido con buena intención, además ya se sentía más aliviada porque su príncipe volvería a la normalidad.

Una vez que terminaron todos de cenar y los robot servidumbre comenzaron a servir los postres, Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y llamó la atención de todos los comensales:

\- Les agradezco a todos, sinceramente, que estén aquí presentes porque con ello me puedo dar cuenta de cuanto aprecian a Mi Bulma. Esta es una fecha muy especial para ella y para mi también, porque todo lo que es importante para ella para mi lo es también - Vegeta se arrodillo frente a su esposa tomó su mano y la beso, y ante la perplejidad de todos los presentes le declaro "te amo... estas en mis pensamientos desde el primer día en que te vi" y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita que le entregó.

Bulma estaba realmente anonada, no podía articular ninguna palabra producto de la emoción que la embargaba, además sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Abrió su obsequio y solo atinó a besar a su príncipe apasionadamente cuando vio el hermoso y fino pendiente que le había regalado. A él nisiquiera le importo que el resto de los invitados vieran esa demostración de cariño... bueno, como ya sabemos, había cero orgullo en el ambiente.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, todos comentaban la extraña tarde que habían vivido, esta daría mucho de que hablar, jamás nadie se habría imaginado que Vegeta tuviera esos arranques tan extraños...

Milk le permitió a Goten quedarse a alojar esa noche, es por ello que ambos niños estaban jugando en el jardín, Bulma consideró que este era un buen momento para hablar con los chicos.

\- Trunks, Goten, vengan acá que tenemos que hablar.

Los niños presentían que algo malo iva a pasar por el tono de voz que ella estaba utilizando.

\- ¿pasa algo, mamá?  
\- eso es lo que espero que me digan ustedes... ya empiecen a hablar, haber Goten ¿qué le pidieron a Shen Long? - les preguntó Bulma fingiendose muy molesta.

Ella comenzó el interrogatorio por Goten ya que sabía que él era igual a Gokú, en su cabeza no había espacio para la mentira. Los dos niños al encontrarse al descubierto comenzaron a llorar.

\- ...dulces... - confesó Goten entre llanto y llanto.  
\- ...y que mi papá no sea orgulloso... es que como dijiste que no te gustaba por eso, nosotros quisimos darte eso como regalo... - continuó Trunks en la misma forma.  
\- ya cálmense... ¿saben que es ser orgulloso? - como los niños no dijeron nada ella continuo - ¿o sea que nisiquiera saben lo que ha pasado?... bueno, será. Mira Trunks, yo quiero mucho a tu padre tal como es y no lo cambiaría para nada, aunque la intensión de su regalo fue buena quiero que me prometan que no volverán ha pedir una cosa así.  
\- ¿pero podemos volver a pedir dulces? - preguntó ilusionadamente Goten.  
\- ¡claro que no!  
\- ¿y pasteles? - volvió a preguntar.  
\- ¡tampoco!  
\- ¿pasa algo? - interrumpió Vegeta acercándose al lugar donde estaban los tres.  
\- n-no nada - le respondió Bulma.

Aprovechando la distracción los niños se escabulleron del lugar dejando a los adultos completamente solos en el jardín. Ella sonrió maliciosamente al pensar que no sería mala idea aprovechar su regalo "Vegeta, espérame aquí un momento" y entro corriendo a su habitación, buscó entre sus libros y encontró su vieja grabadora, tomó un caset y al tiempo que preparaba el aparato, volvió junto a su pareja para preguntarle: "Vegeta...¿tu...me quieres?"

\- Bulma, dime, ¿acaso crees que me quedé en este planeta esperando que Kakaroto resucitara?... lógico que te quiero, es más ya te dije lo que sentía hace un rato.

La mujer continuó haciendo todas aquellas preguntas que él nunca quería contestar, una vez que satisfizo su vanidad de mujer, guardó bajo 7 llaves su grabadora. Luego acostó a los niños y pronto ellos dos hicieron lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el teléfono, era evidente que Bulma debía contestar, el conjuro a Shen Long ya había concluido y el príncipe saiayajins nunca lo volvería a hacer.

\- Aló... - contestó entre sueños.  
\- Hola Bulma, habla Gohan, ¿Vegeta está?  
\- si, te lo comunico altiro... Vegeta es para ti.  
\- estarás soñando mujer, sabes bien que yo no hablo con nadie.  
\- es Gohan, tu le dijiste ayer que te llamara - le recordó ella.  
\- ¡¿para qué le voy a decir eso a ese idiota?! haber pásame el teléfono... ¡¿qué quieres mocoso?!  
\- hola Vegeta, ¿a qué hora nos juntaremos? recuerda que me enseñaras el Big Bang Attack.  
-¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!

Producto de la impresión Vegeta se levantó, no esperó respuesta y colgó el teléfono comenzando a gritar.

\- ¡ESTE SI QUE ESTÁ LOCO! Bulma, ¿cómo puedes tener amigos tan estúpidos?, seguro que a él le enseñaré uno de mis ataques.  
\- según lo que me dijo Picoro tu le dijiste a Gohan que le enseñarías el Big no se que Attack.  
-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO MUJER?! ¡¿QUÉ, ACASO TU TAMBIÉN TE VOLVISTE LOCA?!  
-¡Vegeta, cálmate y escúchame!

Pero él no se controlaba, sus gritos se escuchaban en toda la C. Cápsula. Los niños se despertaron y estaban realmente asustados temiendo que Vegeta ya se hubiese enterado de todo, rápidamente se vistieron y fueron a escuchar tras la puerta del dormitorio de los padres de Trunks, estaban preparados para arrancar si la situación lo ameritaba.

Los gritos del saiya prosiguieron por laaaaargo rato, Bulma no lo interrumpió para nada ya que sabía que si lo dejaba tranquilo por unos diez o quince minutos se iva a cansar y su rabia no sería tan grande cuando le contara la travesura de los niños.

Ella tenía razón, después de un rato su enojo comenzó a amainar.

\- y después dices que yo soy la gritona. Vegeta ven y sientate, dime ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer?  
\- claro que si, ni que fuera imbécil, mujer, vinieron los estúpidos de tus amigos, peleé con ellos y después que se fueron nos acostamos.  
\- Vegeta, tu invitaste a mis amigos y no peleaste sino que conversaste y entrenaste con ellos y, antes de acostarnos, me hiciste una serie de "tiernas confesiones" - le aclaró Bulma con una voz bastante sugerente.  
\- ¡OYE MUJER, ¿ME ESTAS AGARRANDO?! sabes bien lo que yo pienso de esos gusanos, además, ¡¿de qué "tiernas confesiones" me estas hablando?!.  
\- ¿de verdad quieres saber que me dijiste? porque te diré que tu orgullo será quien más sufrirá.  
\- ¡mujer déjate de tonterías y habla de una vez!  
\- bueno, tu lo quisiste, me dijiste que me quieres, que soy bonita, que cocino bien... ah! también que te gusta como me veo con el vestido azul...

Cada palabra que ella decía era como una puñalada para él, no es que fueran mentira pero es que esas son cosas que nunca él le hubiese confesado, ahora ella andaría toda creída por ahí...

\- ¿quieres que siga? - le preguntó risueña Bulma disfrutando el momento.  
\- ¿qué acaso hay más? - inquirió el saiya comenzando de verdad a preocuparse.  
\- por supuesto que si hombre, reconociste estar celoso cuando Yamcha ma abrazó... me dijiste que me amabas delante de todos mientras cenábamos, me obsequiaste este pendiente, que por cierto lo encuentro maravilloso... haber déjame pensar que otra cosa pasó... ah! preparaste el desayuno de ayer...  
\- ¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!

Eso si que sobrepasó sus límites, él no lo podía aceptar y comenzó a gritar por largo rato nuevamente. La verdad que Bulma disfrutó mucho el espectáculo, claro que no se iba a reír abiertamente de él, eso si que sería una gran humillación para él.

\- ¡Bulma, no te creo! es imposible que yo, el príncipe de los saiayajins, me rebaje de esa manera; ¡es imposible que consiguieras hacerme decir o hacer esas cosas que dices! ni que fueras bruja... bueno, fea eres pero poder, que yo sepa, no tienes...  
\- si, poderes yo no tengo, pero ¿se te olvida que Shen Long si los tiene?.  
\- ¿Shen Long?...¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE MUJER?! - grito Vegeta temiendo lo peor.  
\- no fui yo... fue una travesura de los niños.  
\- ¡¿DE TRUNKS Y GOTEN?!  
\- si, pero yo ya hable con ellos... además "tu orgullo está salvaguardado conmigo", y el que reconozcas que me amas y el estar celoso no te desmerece ante los demás...

A él le había causado risa el discurso de Bulma, bien sabía que ella siempre utilizaba palabras como esas ' _tu orgullo está salvaguardado conmigo'_ para que su enojo pasara a segundo plano y así no castigar a Trunks.

\- ...lo único, creo yo, que deberías enseñarle ese ataque a Gohan - interrumpió sus pensamientos Bulma.  
\- eso lo veré después - fue la respuesta de Vegeta quien pensaba seriamente en 'cobrar venganza' con su mujer.

Trunks y Goten ya se sentían felices, Vegeta ya no había dicho ni hecho nada contra ellos, estaban salvados, pero en un descuido golpearon la puerta sin darse cuenta, para mala suerte de ambos, tanto Vegeta como Bulma se percataron de aquel ruido deduciendo rápidamente de que se trataba...

\- ...¡ESOS MALDITOS MOCOSOS YA VERÁN CUANDO LOS ATRAPE!... ¡HACERME UNA COSA ASÍ A MI!, ya van a ver ese parcito... a ese Goten lo mandaré de un solo golpe a visitar a su padre al cielo y a Trunks... y a Trunks... y a Trunks, a parte de la buena zurra que le daré, lo pondré en una academia científica desde ahora...

Al escuchar esto último Goten no pudo contenerse y le preguntó inocentemente a su amigo: "tu papá debe creer que eres muy inteligente por eso te pondrá en uno de esos colegios especiales".

\- ¡seguro que es por eso, tonto, es para que el tiempo en que no entrene lo pase metido en los libros y no haciendo tonteras contigo!  
\- pero como yo voy a ir a visitar a mi papá eso va a dar igual... - le comento casi llorando Goten.

Los niños estaban muy asustados y a punto de llorar cuando de golpe la puerta se abrió y ambos cayeron a los pies de Vegeta quien los miraba con su mejor cara de odio, Trunks y Goten no se controlaron más, corriendo y llorando arrancaron del lugar mientras Vegeta les gritaba: "¡ya verán cuando los pille, par de mocosos!" y no pudo aguantar una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlos volar para alejarse.

\- Vegeta, ¿cómo puedes ser tan sádico?, ahora quizás cuando volverán - le dijo Bulma que también sonreía con las tonteras que decía su príncipe.  
\- cuando tengan hambre - fue su respuesta al tiempo que se acercaba a su mujer para cobrar venganza, ella tenía mucho que ver en el asunto.  
\- si tienes razón.  
\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿me estás dando la razón en algo mujer?  
\- si, es que como te portaste tan bien ayer...  
\- ...Bulma, entonces, si los niños se fueron ¿estamos solos?  
\- si hombre, estamos solos, ¿ en qué estás pensando?  
\- a ver, mujer, ¿cómo es eso de que mi orgullo está salvaguardado contigo? - le preguntó comenzando a besarla.

Bulma se sonrió al darse cuenta que su valiosa grabación aun no sería necesaria de usar, pero tenía un maravilloso proyecto de vacaciones que si necesitaría una ayudita como esa para llevarse a cabo.

 **Fin**


End file.
